Sasuke
by belivixx
Summary: [S-Savers contest : Banjir TomatCeri 2015] If you really love that person, learn to wait. Maybe you are not meant to be together for today, But meant to be in the future –unknown [prompt]


**A fanfic for event [Banjir TomatCeri 2015 'only enliven']**

 **No prompot : #43**

 **Katagori kontes : SasuSaku AU for fiction**

 **Tidak terlalu mengerti dengan apa yang saya buat, fic ini hanya hiburan semata dan hasil dari ide pasaran saya. Saya harap kalian menyukai 'fic alay' ini , maaf jika ada kesamaan pada apa yang saya tulis dengan karya anda, saya tidak terlalu meninjau- nya, saya jujur demi apapun ini murni ide saya tanpa ada niat** _ **plagiat**_ **atau apapun itu. Saya bingung dalam memilih prompt, genre dan judul, jadi maaf jika nanti apa yang saya pilih tidak 'sama' dengan apa yang saya tulis. So, Happy reading^^**

 **=Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto=**

 **Rate T**

 **Friendship &Romance**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sasuke**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Summary :**

 _If you really love that person, learn to wait._

 _Maybe you are not meant to be together for today,_

 _But meant to be in the future –unknown [prompt]_

Aku dan Sasuke mengawali karir kami sebagai teman sekerja di Tokyo, Inc.

Aku menduga bahwa kami ditugaskan bersama karena hanya kami berdualah kaum minoritas di tempat itu. Dia keturunan Uchiha dan aku hanya seorang Haruno. Dia seorang lulusan Princeton, jadi aku segera mengira bahwa dia adalah seorang yang sombong mengingat dia seorang Uchiha.

Tapi ternyata sikapnya yang formal dan suka menyendiri lebih dikarena kan dia seorang yang pendiam dan satu faktor lain yang tidak ku ketahui.

Aku beserta tunangan ku tengah merencanakan pernikahan kami ketika Sasuke dan _istrinya_ justru tengah dalam proses perceraian.

Selama jam istirahat kantor, pada saat aku membuat rencana pernikahan, Sasuke justru sedang mencari apartemen baru dan akhirnya pindah ke tempat yang barunya tepat sehari sebelum hari pernikahan ku. Dia terlihat begitu kesepian, Aku mencoba mempertemukannya dengan seorang temanku supaya Sasuke tidak datang ke pesta pernikahan ku sendirian.

Tapi ternyata dia tetap saja datang sendirian. Saat datang, dia memeluk ku erat dan berkata "Selamat Berbahagia"

 **-sasuke-**

Pada saat anak pertama ku lahir, Sasuke datang kerumah sakit bersama temannya berambut pirang jabrik yang sangat ' _heboh'_ –menurut ku- untuk menengok aku dan bayi ku.

Beberapa bulan kemudian, dia memutuskan untuk bekerja di perusahaan lain, dan aku mendapat promosi. Walaupun kami tidak lagi bekerja di perusahaan yang sama, kadang-kadang kami masih suka bertemu untuk makan siang, aku terus mencoba menjodohkannya dengan salah seorang temanku. Aku pikir, _itulah gunanya teman._

Tahun berikutnya, aku berhenti bekerja dan menjadi ibu rumah tangga. Sedangkan Sasuke tetap hidup membujang. Kami jarang lagi bertemu, tapi tetap saling berhubungan. Ketika anak kedua ku lahir, kembali Sasuke mengunjungi ku ke rumah sakit.

Ketika aku sedang mengandung anak ketiga, suami ku seorang petugas kepolisian memutuskan untuk pindah ke Osaka. Kami sama sekali tidak mempunyai saudara atau keluarga disana. Tapi kehidupan kota kami sekarang telah membuatnya bosan.

"Aku benar-benar membutuhkan perubahan" katanya, kemudian kami pindah.

Kelahiran anak ketiga ku, seorang bayi perempuan, telah membuat hidupku terasa lengkap. Walaupun kehidupan kami belum mapan dikota yang baru kami tinggali, tapi aku punya suami yang sangat mencintaiku, dua anak lelaki yang tampan (umur lima dan tiga tahun), dan kini seorang anak perempuan yang sudah lama aku dambakan. Tidak terbesit kecurigaan apapun dibenakku saat suamiku tak kunjung datang membawakan bunga untukku. Aku pikir bunga-bunga itu pasti menunggu ku dirumah. Tapi ternyata dirumah pun tak ada bunga. Seharusnya itu menjadi suatu pertanda buruk bagiku.

Keesokan harinya, ada kiriman bunga untukku, membuat hatiku bersorak. _Dia masih memperhatikan ku; dia tidak lupa, kupikir_. Tapi bunga itu bukan dari suami ku, melainkan dari **Sasuke.**

Bunga kiriman dari suamiku tak kunjung tiba. Malahan, tidak lama setelah kelahiran putriku, suamiku mengatakan bahwa _ia telah bertemu dengan seseorang dan bermaksud meninggalkanku_. Dia meninggalkan ku tanpa uang ataupun mobil, hanya tiga orang anak. Setelah itu hari-hari ku begitu gelap. Pernah beberapa kali aku tidak sanggup membeli susu untuk anak-anakku dan harus bergantung pada kemurahan hati seorang teman yang baru kukenal.

Setelah kehilangan tujuh kilo berat badanku dalam dua minggu, dan di puncak keputusanku. Ibuku bisa meyakinkanku untuk kembali pulang ke kota tempat kami tinggal dulu, Tokyo. Sebelumnya aku tidak pernah berpikir untuk mengurus tiga orang anak sendirian diusiaku yang menginjak dua puluh tujuh tahun. Tapi aku tak punya pilihan lain. Aku kembali ke Tokyo dan ibuku mengurusku sementara aku menguurus anak-anakku.

 **-sasuke-**

Sebulan kemudian baru aku memutuskan untuk menghubungi Sasuke. Kami bertemu untuk makan siang dan berbincang panjang lebar selama berjam-jam. Dari makan siang itu berlanjut ke makan malam, kemudian berlanjut lagi berjalan-jalan sampai larut malam, bahkan menghadiri acara pernikahan bersama yaitu pernikahan teman Sasuke yang menemani nya untuk menengok ku saat kelahiran anak pertama ku. Tak kusangka bahwa mempelai wanita yang berdiri disamping pria _heboh_ yang kuketahui bernama Naruto itu adalah sahabat ku saat junior high school, Hyuuga Hinata yang pemalu. Sungguh kebetulan yang sangat membahagiakan akhirnya aku bisa bertemu dengan sahabatku itu setelah _lostcontact_ selama bertahun-tahun dan akhirnya bertemu di acara yang sakral ini.

Baru aku ketahui saat itu kenapa dia tidak pernah menyukai semua teman kencan yang aku coba jodohkan dengannya dulu. Ternyata diam-diam Sasuke mencintaiku. Selain karena menghormati statusku yang dulu masih _istri orang_ , dia mengatakan mempunyai alasan untuk tidak memberitahukan perasaannya kepadaku hingga saat ini. Aku pun sadar bahwa selama ini dia selalu mendampingiku, seperti malaikat—di masa-sama senang dan susah dalam kehidupanku.

Dia mulai mengajak ku kencan, dan setahun kemudian mengajakku menikah.

"Kau gila, Sasuke!" kataku. "Mana ada laki-laki yang mau menikahi perempuan yang sudah mempunyai tiga orang anak"

Karena aku mencintainya dan selama ini aku selalu menganggap kami hanya berteman, jadi aku pikir dia pantas mendapatkan yang lebih baik dariku.

"Aku mencintaimu, Sakura" katanya, "Dan karena kau telah mempunyai tiga orang anak, anggap saja itu sudah termasuk dalam paket"

 **-sasuke-**

Setelah kami menikah, Sasuke membutuhkan tujuh tahun lamanya untuk meyakinkan ku bahwa ia ingin anak dariku. Kali ini ketika datang kerumah sakit, ia mengunjungi _anaknya sendiri_ dan membawa banyak sekali bunga.

Kami mempunyai enam orang anak, dia ikut merawat ketiga anak ku—anak-anak tirinya—dan menanggung biaya kuliah mereka.

Untuk menunjukan rasa hormat mereka pada Sasuke, ketika berusia belasan tahun, anak-anakku mengubah nama akhir mereka mengikuti nama akhir Sasuke yaitu Uchiha.

Sudah sepuluh tahun lamanya mereka tidak berhubungan dengan ayah kandung mereka, tapi berkat Sasuke, mereka sama sekali tidak merindukannya. Mereka memanggil Sasuke "Dad" tapi anak perempuanku dari suami sebelumnya lebih memilih memanggil Sasuke "Papa" karena dulu kata pertama dan orang yang mengajarkan ia berbicara adalah Sasuke.

Dialah bukti hidup bahwa siapapun bisa menjadi sekedar orang tua, tapi hanya seorang yang istimewa lah yang bisa menjadi _ayah_ sesungguhnya.

Kami baru saja merayakan tiga puluh tahun hari jadi pernikahan kami, tapi kami telah berteman selama empat puluh tiga tahun. Seperti adegan film _When Harry Met Sally,_ aku dan Sasuke telah menjadi teman untuk waktu yang lama—lalu menjadi sepasang suami istri.

 **-END-**

 **Author's Note : Aah! Akhirnya selesai juga ya fic 'alay' yang sangat 'gajelas' ini. Maaf jika ada diantara kalian yang ga ngerti jalan cerita fic ini, yah karena saya seorang amatir yang belum bisa mendeskripsi kan apa yang saya pikirkan dalam menulis fic ini.**

 **Singkatnya ini cerita orang yang berteman lama tapi salah seorangnya tidak mengetahui perasaan itu*duh, ga ngerti juga sihXD***

 **Dan oh ya, yang film** _ **When Harry Met Sally**_ **itu saya sama sekali belum pernah menontonnya, saya bertanya pada kakak saya tentang film barat yang jalan ceritanya sama dengan fic ini dan dia memberi saran itu.**

 **Maaf jika ada suatu kesamaan dalam bentuk apapun itu, saya tidak bermaksud untuk plagiat yah karena saya jarang meninjaunya. Saya hanya ingin meramaikan Event Banjir TomatCeri 2015 sekaligus meramaikan fandom SasuSaku kitaa^^**

 **Oh ya saya –tidak terlalu menyukai pairing ini—karena saya suka dengan semua fic di fandom Naruto, apalagi jika itu crackpairing!XD yah, saya selalu menyukai percobaan-percobaan baru:'3**

 **Ada sebuah fanfic yang masih belom kelar di dokumen saya, rencananya itu untuk event BTC tapi kayaknya ga akan saya publih dalam bulan ini:'D karena saya kehilangan feel untuk menulisnya. *Maafkan saya Sarada, fic mu belom siap T^T* tapi saya janji akan menyelesaikannya walau bukan dalam event BTC kita ini.**

 **Jadi, jika kalian tidak keberatan. Bolehkah saya meminta kritik, saran atau apapun itu tentang fic ini? Satu atau dua kata mungkin bisa disumbangkan di kotak review:'v *kata-kata saya* x.x**

 **Wokeh, maafkan jika banyak terjadi typo-typo, dan sampai jumpa di fic-fic alay saya selanjutnya^^**

 **Salam hangat, belivixx.**


End file.
